Mikan's Freedom
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Mikan is raped each day by her adoptive father,Reo. Natsume and Ruka transfer into her school, and immediately, something clicks with Natsume. They also suspect that Mikan has been raped. But that doesn't stop Natsume from falling in love and convincing her to love him. But Reo is possessive, and hates when Mikan talks to a boy for ANYTHING. How will Natsume and Mikan get past Reo?
1. Chapter 1

Mikan's parents vanished from the earth. No one knows where they are. Barely anyone knows WHO they are.

Reo took her in alone. He has no wife; no one lives where he does or anywhere near.

But when Reo took her in, no one knew how sick he was. In fact, he didn't have a record.

And now Mikan is his sex slave. His 'partner'. His toy.

He rapes her, tortures her, any bad thing you could imagine.

This is Mikan's life.

**-Beginning Play-**

**me: I haven't done a Play in a while.**

**Natsume: That's because you're an idiot.**

**me: Butthole.**

**both bored: Beginning Play is out.**

**Natsume: You're the butthole for making Reo rape her.**

**me: Whate-**

**-Ending Play out-**

Today, Mikan was going to school. It was Monday. As usual, she staggered towards school.

But since she couldn't help staggering, she had to take a path that no one knew.

The path she'd made to escape her 'father'.

Finally, she got there and straightened herself, though it hurt. She walked to her class and sat down.

"Mikan?" a raven haired girl walked up to her. But Mikan just fell on her desk, falling asleep.

She hadn't had any sleep last night... as usual.

But her friend, Hotaru, had woken her up when the bell rang. She was too stupid to miss class, and there was two new students.

One just stared the class down, and the other started speaking, "Hi, my name's Ruka Nogi, and this is my twin brother, Natsume," he gestured toward the raven haired boy.

"Ehhhh? You look nothing alike!" a boy, Kitsuneme, yelled.

"I like animals," Ruka said, smiling. All the girls squealed.

"What does Natsume-sama like?" a sassy girl, Sumire, flicked her hair.

"Ah, um, he doesn't want to speak," Ruka said.

"Sit where you would like~" their teacher, Narumi, sang.

"You're gay," Natsume commented before they walked down an aisle.

"Th... That was harsh... I'm not gay, and you shouldn't use that term..."

Natsume and Ruka sat next to Mikan. [Hotaru sits in front of her.]

Natsume shuffled in his bag and took out a manga. He put it over his face.

"I wish I could sleep," Mikan commented.

"Ah, Natsume-kun? You shouldn't sleep in class," Narumi told him.

"I don't care."

"Narumi-sensei, right? Sorry but Natsume doesn't pay attention to school."

After a bit of Ruka and Narumi trying to convince the other of their side, Narumi gave up.

Lunch...

Mikan's P.O.V.

I was so tired. So exhausted. Daddy had raped me last night and whipped me right after. All night he did.

When Hotaru asked me if I was alright, I answered yes. It was basically my routine. Hotaru asked each day because she knew I was exhausted.

But she didn't know why.

Natsume and Ruka sat next to me and Hotaru, Ruka on Hotaru's side and Natsume on mine.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsume recognized the sadness in her.

His father usually brought girls over, young ones, and raped them. Sometimes, he'd make Natsume join in.

"Who raped you?" he asked without emotion. Mikan's eyes widened, and she slowly turned to him.

How did he know? Even HOTARU couldn't figure it out!

To Natsume, it was just a simple question. It didn't matter if he asked.

But to Mikan, that question crashes her school life.

The only reason she could go to school and out was because no one knew of her home life. She swore never to tell.

And she HAS to keep it that way.

"What do you mean?" she asked smiling.

But inside, she was dying.

"Rape. It's when one has sex with someone unwilling."

She laughed, but she was barely able to put humor in it, "I haven't been raped! What brought that on?"

"My dad brings girls over. I know the look in someone's eyes when they've been raped."

"Oh, come on, I've never even kissed someone!"

It was all lies, what she was saying. She was in her lie mode. Nothing she was saying was true.

"You have. Or at least you've BEEN kissed. You're nervous; you're lying. You've been raped. Is it natural for you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so keen on lying. You're so nervous. If someone's raped on a daily basis, the rapist usually has some way for them to keep quiet. They don't tell anyone, and when someone gets on the verge on finding out, they deny and deny and deny. Even without the threat from the rapist, they would still be nervous and try to deny."

"I'm not lying, really! I've never been raped!"

"Tell me the truth."

"I haven't been raped," she started to turn defensive. Tears were now bubbling at the corners of her eyes. "You don't know me- don't make assumptions."

"Be that as it may then. Don't seek help."

Ruka finally joined the conversation, "Rapists are bad." His eyes were dark and cloudy. "Those girls, I feel bad for them. I hate rapists."

Hotaru joined in, "Why don't we stop talking about rapists? We all seem sensitive on this subject, at least you three do."

"Sounds good," they all agreed.

Gym...

Mikan ran her best. She was athletic and can take hits.

It's what happens when you have to run from home, be whipped and tortured, and have to catch your own food.

It was the mile today, and Mikan finished when others were only on their second or first lap.

She dried her sweat with her towel, and sat by the fountain.

"Polka," she heard and practically jumped in fear.

But it was only Natsume.

Self-conscious, she neared her legs together. He sat next to her.

"I know you've been raped. Can you tell me now?"

"I haven't been raped," she denied.

"Right," he scoffed. Then he turned to her, staring. She felt uncomfortable. She kept shifting around.

Then Natsume got on top of her, stopping her from getting away.

Her eyes widened in fright, and she started struggling.

Natsume leaned into her, now inches away from her face.

His hand wandered, his eyes focused only on her reaction.

It went over her breast, and he whispered in her ear, still watching her reaction, "Flatlands."

"Wh-Wha-" She was near tears. She was defenseless.

She was helpless.

Which was what someone that was raped would do, Natsume knew.

Since they'd been raped before, they would think or know that they are helpless against their attacker.

But even with this knowledge, Natsume continued. He slowly took off her underwear, and Mikan's tears began streaming endlessly through her shut eyes.

Natsume sat up and put them back on.

He was satisfied with her reaction.

Yes, she was raped.

By who, he did not know.

How many times, he did not know.

Why, he had no clue.

Beyond that she was raped by someone horrible, he knew nothing.

He got up, pulling Mikan with him by her collar. She was crying like a little girl, her hands on her face.

He hugged her, soothing her, "Relax, I wasn't going to do anything. I just wanted to make sure if you were raped. Sure, I went a bit beyond than I should have, taking your panties off, but I wasn't raised in a good way. When I get horny, I was taught to satisfy myself. I hope you understand."

Still, she cried and cried in his arms.

Until Natsume heard footsteps and broke the embrace.

"Polka dots, people are coming." She gasped and wiped her tears away. She forcibly straightened herself, and Natsume noticed.

She'd been tortured as well.

After school, Natsume held her up.

Natsume's P.O.V.

I felt an odd urge toward Polka. Love at first sight? I don't know.

But I really didn't care for all those fairy tails.

This is real life. This girl was raped. She was tortured.

And before I could ever make a move, she'd be shaking in her boots.

When she was about to leave the classroom, I tugged her shirt, holding her back.

The others left, the raven haired girl hesitantly leaving.

A boy with a frozen smile [Koko] saying, "Mikan, good luck at home. Natsume, be nice. Mikan doesn't like many boys."

Ruka walked up to my desk.

"Should I go home on my own?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay," and he left.

I stood up and turned to her, my hand still holding her shirt.

"Who were you raped by?"

"I was never raped," she scowled. "Let it go."

I sighed but then changed topics, "Look, I think..."

My pride was big, and I bit my lip.

I didn't want to be the first to confess.

"Do you think that you could like me?" I asked, and her eyes widened.

"Wha-no!" She was worried...

"You're sure? Earlier, I was trying to prove to myself whether you were raped or not. I wasn't planning anything besides touching you a bit. Please accept that." She was biting her lip.

Her eyes shifted, "If you didn't..." She looked at me, "Maybe..."

"Mmn," I nodded my head. Then I clasped her chin when suddenly, her phone began ringing.

She pulled herself away from me and looked at her phone. She gasped as her eyes went wide.

She immediately answered the phone.

"M-Moshi moshi..." she said, her voice croaking.

Normal P.O.V.

Natsume could hear screaming on the other side but couldn't understand it.

"MIKAN, WHERE THE H*** ARE YOU?!"

"I-I'm at school- I was held up. I'll come-"

"Held up by what?" Reo snarled. Mikan stayed quiet, her mouth open. "Held up by WHAT, Mikan?"

"A... A... A... Um... I, uh... S-Someone wanted to talk to me."

"_W__ho_?" he snarled.

"A-A friend..."

Silence...

"Tell that stupid brat that you need to go home."

"R-Right, of course."

"..." Reo stayed quiet, but didn't hang up. Mikan bit her lip.

"I-I love you..." she whispered.

She could practically see his smirk, "Of course, darling."

And he hung up.

She sighed as she closed her phone.

"Who was that?"

Not opening her eyes or looking at him, she answered, "I need to go home. Good bye," and she left, but not before Natsume caught her arm.

"Wait, who was that? Can I come home with you? What..."

"Come home with me?! she exclaimed fearfully, "NO!"

"Wha..."

Mikan ran away with her school bag, but Natsume noticed that she'd left her purse.

Perfect reason to follow her...

Mikan ran outside, and saw the car that took her breath away and made her immediately stop.

He got out of his dirty truck and stared her down, no emotion in his face that made him look so menacing...

"D-Daddy, I..."

"No excuses, get in the car." Mikan was visibly shaking, but she forced herself, stiffly, to get into the passenger side. She sat still as a house. Reo went into the driver's side.

"You were three minutes later than you could've been." Mikan stared at her lap.

"They uh, kind of grabbed my arm..."

"They?"

Mikan knew full-well not to say it was a boy, so she lied, "Um, well, it was a girl. Hotaru wanted to say good bye before I left. I'm sorry."

"Hm."

Natsume's heart was beating fast as he watched. Mikan was scared to death, he knew.

But whether or not to reveal himself was on his mind.

B-But he had her purse- it was alright.

He slowly walked up to the truck and stopped in front of it, "Hello?" Mikan froze as Reo looked at Natsume through the corner of his eye.

"And who might you be?" Reo asked him.

"I'm Natsume Nogi, a classmate of Mikan's."

"Mikan?" he repeated.

"Uh, yes sir, does she have another name?" Natsume furrowed his eyebrows.

"I did not know you had a boy so close to you, Mikan."

Still staring at her lap in fear, she stammered, "Uh, h-he doesn't know my, uh, last name..."

"I see. Her name is Sakura, Nogi."

"Okay..." he replied confused. "Um, Mikan left her bag-"

"Mikan, where's Hotaru? You were meeting her, were you not?" Reo narrowed his eyes at Natsume.

"Uh, yes. Uh, Natsume must have been-"

"Tell me the truth, Mikan," Reo said with venom in his voice, and Mikan realized her mistake.

She had called Natsume by his first name.

She could barely breathe, "Um, w-well, Na-Na-Nnnogi's twin and him w-were also talking to us, um... it's true. I, uh, weee... uh... um...s-s-so basically, w-we're all friends..."

"Break all ties."

"O-Of course, Daddy..."

"Give me the bag," Reo spread his arm across Mikan. Hesitantly, Natsume handed the purse to him, and Reo threw it in the back. Then he sped off, leaving Natsume in the dust, coughing.

Whelp, there goes Natsume's attempt to follow them...

Mikan got worse s*x for befriending a boy and calling him by his first name.

And for being forgetful, she got worse torture.

The next day, she had a brace on her vagina and bandages on her face.

"Mikan, what happened to your face?" Hotaru asked.

"Ah, I, uh, I fell on my face..."

"... Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Mikan replied.

"Hey, what was with that guy yesterday?" they heard a husky voice ask.

"Um, h-he's my father... H-h-he's very protective..." Mikan replied with a scared smile on her face.

"Enough to speed off, leaving my in a ton of dust, after he throws your bag in the back and glares at everything, including you?"

"Y-Yes, he's very protective. He doesn't like me spending time with boys. I'm sorry."

"Right," he scoffed. "Obviously he's protective when he acts like an older boyfriend that can't take his girl talking to a boy in a normal conversation. I bet he can't even stand you asking a boy for frigging homework!"

"Th-That's not true, really. He's just my father..."

"How can you call him that when he's probably the reason for your bandages and brace?" She gasped.

"H-Hhow-"

"You're sitting awkwardly, and it's all fat. You think I can't notice that it's all blocky and big? Pretty sure your fall didn't get you that."

"Um, I... Uh... Iiii-iii accccidently did the sp-splits too hard."

"In what? Gym? Pretty sure we didn't do spits there."

"When I fell, I ended up doing the splits really hard and bumping my head."

He scoffed, "Right, that's likely."

"I-I-It happened..."

Ruka walked up, "You shouldn't lie, Sakura. Obviously you're lying."

"W-Well join the Candor then!" she laughed nervously.

"Stop bullying her," they heard a dark voice behind them. They turned and found Koko.

But his frozen smile was now a dark frown.

"If she doesn't want to share, she doesn't want to share. Leave her alone, Ruka, Natsume. Boys shouldn't talk with her. Leave."

"Oh, right, and that _excludes _you! Right, are you a girl that cross dresses?" Natsume countered.

"No, but I know enough to keep my friendship with her a secret, unlike you. I don't talk with her much. It doesn't raise suspicion, and I'm always also talking to someone else." Natsume scoffed, and he and Ruka sat in their seats.

Koko walked away, placing his frozen smile on again.

After school...

Mikan went through school without Natsume bothering her again, and it relieved her.

Especially considering that her father had taken a day off...

To watch her.

Mikan walked out of the front doors to see her father's dirty truck.

She gulped.

It was only natural- he'd been watching her all day, why not pick her up?

She walked up to the truck and placed her bags in the back.

"Have you and Hyuuga boy gotten closer?" Reo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Huh?" Mikan asked and then looked where he was. There stood a figure.

It was Natsume, staring right at Reo coldly.

"Um..." Mikan didn't know what to say. He'd been avoiding her all day... "I don't know. I mean, I haven't talked to him except..." she thought about this morning. "To tell him to back off..."

"I see. Doesn't seem that he's taking it well. Mikan, get in." Mikan opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. She buckled her seatbelt just as Reo sped off, and she squealed at the sudden movement, making him sneer.

That night, as usual, Reo raped her and beat her.

But today, he raped her more than usual.

He was horny.

The next morning...

"Mikan," Hotaru walked up to me. I glanced up at her. She handed me a note.

It read:

_Hey. I'm really... craving you, you know. I don't know what it is, but every time I'm around you, I get horny. Are you sure that we can't date?_

_We can take care of your father together. He's your constant rapist, right? Or am I wrong?_

_But seriously, I do love you. That much is obvious to me. Even if we had to date in secret or elope, I wouldn't care._

_Not as long as I'm with you._

_What do you think?_

_Signed,_

_Natsume._

Mikan huffed.

That boy never gave up. She scrunched her nose in disgust, and just then, Natsume walked in.

"Nogi!" she screamed in outrage. He stared at her. "I haven't been raped- I just don't have a good past, alright? Now listen, I'm not dating you. I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on earth! You're a jerk and always make assumptions! It's annoying!" He just stared.

It really hurt him and struck him right in the heart, what she said.

"Right," he mumbled as he sat in his seat. Mikan huffed again and sat down as well.

"Alright, class~" Narumi walked in but immediately noticed the dark aura of the room, coming from PLENTY of people.

Most of which were Natsume's fangirls.

Natsume decided to take a different approach. When it came for lunch, Natsume asked if Mikan would sit with him, and she replied no. He went to Plan B of getting her alone.

He whispered in her ear, saying that there were ghosts after her. She shivered.

"They're coming after you soon. They're in the front." Fright and curiosity got the better of her, as she went outside, Natsume following her. She looked around but saw nothing.

"Nog-" But suddenly, she felt a hand over her mouth as she was dragged to a sakura tree. As Mikan stared in Natsume's eyes, he took a deep breath.

"Look, Mikan. I want you. I can't help it." He began taking his shirt off as her eyes widened. She struggled her arms when she realized...

Natsume had tied her hands together with rope, and her mouth had a bandana over it.

"I'll do anything to make you like me," he began taking his shorts and boxers off. Mikan's eyes widened at the sight.

Natsume stood in front of her, strong and determined.

He had an eight pack, and his private was really, really big.

Her thoughts went to how her private would bleed when her father would rape her, and she winced.

She could see it wiggling from excitement. The head was facing the sky, and his balls were clearly in view.

He took a step toward her and held his private, and in one swift motion, he traded the bandana for his private.

She moaned at the taste.

It tasted delicious, something she'd never tasted before.

She leaned in, wanting more.

She began sucking and nibbling as Natsume moaned in delight.

Natsume urged her on, telling her to do whatever she wanted, bite him, lick his balls, whatever.

She decided to reach down to his balls with her tongue, his private still in her mouth, and tickle it.

She moaned as Natsume moaned, strained, yet he was having the time of his life.

He was already panting.

One of the only things that could get his emotion through was sexual activity, since it's almost like a reaction, moaning and screaming and all that.

His d*** was hard and long. The way she was tickling his balls while still having his c*** in her mouth, it was choking her.

But she didn't care. He tasted delicious.

But that's when she remembered her father.

But then the thought just passed by.

She had the right to love who she wanted.

But the way Mikan wasn't resisting him, Natsume started to believe...

That she hadn't been raped.

If she had been raped, she wouldn't be sucking him right now.

Little did he know, it was just an act of defiance, an act of her finally letting go.

She felt caged many times, and to love...

Oh, that would be a dream.

And she planned to make it her reality.

**me: Happy birthday.**

**Natsume: Idiot.**

**me: No.**

**Ruka: You guys are acting strange...**

**me: Haha, you're not important in this, Ruka-pyonnns.**

**Ruka: Um...**

**Natsume: She's tired, and so am I. Good night.**

**me: Let's sleep together... (falls on him, now asleep)**

**Natsume: Idiot. (moves out of the way, letting me drop to the floor) She didn't wake up? Ah, well (walks away to sleep)**

**Ruka: Um... T-The Ending Play is out?**

**me (murmurs in sleep): I love Natsume-kun...**

**Natsume (drooling in sleep): Polka...**

**-Ending Play out-**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Responses to reviews because I can't figure out how to reply to it.**

**Kuroyuki51700-Ok, thanks. I'm really bad at rating things.**

**Two others also told me to change the rating, and NOW I CAN'T FIND THE NAMES, but thank you as well.**

**:P Sorry for wrong rating everyone. I am absolutely HORRIBLE at that.**

**Natsume: Idiot.**

**me: No! You are the idiot! (gushes) Baka~**

**Natsume: You're disgusting and weird.**

**me: (puffs cheeks) So?!**

**Ruka: Okay, what on earth is wrong with you?**

**me: I'm excited!**

**Natsume: I want to f*** Mikan.**

**Ruka: I don't think you wanting to f Mikan would make you... ah, whatever.**

**Hotaru: I'm the new character.**

**(Ruka blushes)**

**me: Ruka just noticed that 'hot' is in Hotaru's name. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we try and make words out of your names?!**

**Natsume: You're absolutely stupid.**

**me: Hotaru's up. Hotaru, Hotaru... Hot, tar, th...thou...**

**Natsume: This is going to take a while.**

**Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru: The Beginning Play is out.**

**me: To, out, art...**

**-Beginning Play out-**

After sucking Natsume's d**k and licking his balls {Both of them did? o.O lol, let me fix that :P } After Mikan sucked Natsume c**k and licked his balls, Natsume and Mikan kissed each other passionately.

But then, Natsume remembered lunch, "Ah, Mikan, we have to eat."

"I can eat your cum," she explained.

"That's not food," he furrowed his eyebrows.

" 'Kay," she got up, and once Natsume got dressed, they went back to the cafeteria.

After school...

{What's with this whole thing that you can't enter twice. There, I said it! (gush)

Natsume: Idiot.

me: (puffs cheeks) Whatever.}

Mikan went outside to see her father's truck. All the breath in her throat dissipated.

Natsume was right behind her, but Hotaru was next to her, and Ruka was on Natsume's right.

Maybe it wouldn't seem suspicious...

It may seem like Ruka and Natsume had left right after Mikan and Hotaru.

But Mikan knew Reo wouldn't care. He doesn't want Mikan near them, so even if they're right behind her as she's walking out, Reo won't allow it.

Mikan had stopped right when she saw the car, and Natsume bumped into her.

"Mika-" He noticed the dirty truck in front of the school.

"Ruka, we need to leave."

"What?"

"Come on," Natsume dragged them away.

Mikan carefully walked to the truck. She was relieved and blessed that Natsume had dragged him and Ruka away, but it doesn't change the fact that she was near them.

She carefully opened the passenger's door and placed her bag and purse in the back. She sat down and put her seatbelt on.

She waited for her lecture.

Which came quickly.

"Why was that Nogi boy with you? And the one with blonde hair, is that his brother?" Reo asked, his eyes never leaving the front. Mikan nodded.

"Um, we just left a tiny bit before they did. It was just a coincidence, daddy..." she replied, hushed.

"Right," he scoffed. "It seems you'll need another lesson." She winced.

That night, Reo raped her bad and tortured her worse.

When she went to school the next day, she had to have a ton of paper towels over her now-metal brace since she had to block the blood from leaking out. Also, her chest was wrapped in bandages, and she had wristbands to cover the lines that the chains had made.

They were too close to her; they had ingrained in her wrists.

Her butt was also hurt; it had a brace and was bandaged.

This is what she gets for being careless.

And she felt eyes- Reo was watching her, she thought.

And he was. He hadn't told her, so he could get knowledge of what she would do on a day he wasn't there.

She had to be careful.

She carefully sat in her chair, wincing at the pain.

"Mikan?" she heard the familiar husky voice ask, and she turned to him. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes, I was in an accident yesterday. Stupid drunks," she shook her head.

"And the wristbands?"

"I found them yesterday at the mall. Aren't they cool?" she held them up. He looked from one to the other.

They were normal, orange, not appealing at all, but Natsume agreed to her.

Don't want to make your girl uncomfortable.

School started, and all the time, Mikan was straight though her back curved in.

She was entirely uncomfortable.

In lunch, the four of them sat together, and Koko joined. Mikan smiled at him.

"Mikan, be careful," he advised, "_He's_ out." This caught Mikan's attention. Reo was at school, watching her? She thought it could've been nervousness or someone else.

"Ah, thank-you for telling me, Koko." He nodded and then walked away as she stuck her tongue out.

But it was only an act. She wasn't angry or anything.

She was grateful.

So very grateful.

In gym, Natsume and Mikan were partners- they were in the weight room.

Mikan watched as he did what he was supposed to, and then Mikan took her turn as Natsume watched.

"Hey Mikan, why are you so good at sports?"

"I practice a lot. I live in a rural area, and thus, I catch my own food." {I am SO sorry if I used the wrong word DX All I know is rural is one of them. You know, the city word and the... the plain-y land where you hunt and or farm and all.}

"I see. Cool."

"Thanks."

The teacher called out 'switch', and they went to the next station.

This one was the one where you would pick yourself up and do chin touches.

Mikan went first, and Natsume blushed as he saw her panties. His breathing was now slow and quiet as he stared at them. She was so high, they were in clear view.

It almost made him drool.

She was going up and down, going way more higher than she needed to, and in the way that she was going up and down so fast, her skirt was blowing a bit.

As if he couldn't see it all already.

But she had braces, lots of them, and bandages.

He felt bad- they must have hurt.

"Why are you here if you have braces and bandages, huh? And I mean, gym?"

She looked down at him and jumped down, now finished with her set, "I need to. I can't miss a day just because I'm stiff. And I'm fine with gym."

"I saw you sweating and straining, Mikan."

"I was _fine," _she argued. "It's your turn." He huffed but got on himself and started his set.

Mikan could see his giant penis through his shirt and pants, and it made her blush.

His penis was rock-hard, so it showed clearly through his pants.

But it was also extremely long. So long in fact, that you could see it peeking out of his pants.

It didn't fit in his boxers or pants.

She could also see his abs- his shirt WAS pretty loose.

But she was worried- her father was watching them, and she was Natsume's partner.

She would get bad punishment tonight. Plenty of rape.

And she did. After school, Reo picked her up, and once home, he f***ed her so hard she bled more than usual.

At the end of it, her p***y wasn't even recognizable. It was covered in blood, and so was her butthole since he'd f***ed there, too.

"Stop hanging around him," Reo snarled in her ear. "Or you won't go to school."

THAT scared Mikan.

She wouldn't see Hotaru anymore if Natsume kept hanging around her.

She had to ignore him and never be by him.

And that's exactly what she did.

Natsume was confused at her sudden silence. She wouldn't talk to him at ALL.

Outside, Reo was grinning at his daughter's actions. He was pleased as Nogi didn't even seem to be there in Mikan's mind.

But Koko went over to Natsume and explained how she would leave if he hung around Mikan, and though Natsume asked questions, that was all Koko said.

And that was all he needed to say.

Natsume started to avoid Mikan, too, but he couldn't stop glancing at her once in a while.

He was worried.

But Natsume, being taught like he was, was EXTREMELY horny, and he couldn't take it.

He handed a note to Hotaru, and Hotaru passed it to Mikan in the bathroom since Natsume told her to give it to Mikan alone.

Mikan read the note. It said:

_Dear Mikan,_

_Hey. I heard from Koko about how you'll leave if you can't stay away from me. I get it- protective fathers and all. But it's kinda driving me insane. Do you think you could meet me at the gate of school at midnight?_

_Love,_

_Natsume._

_P.S. I'd like to do a little of *that* stuff ;)_

Mikan knew she couldn't- unlike most people, she was kept awake at night...

By her father's torture.

She didn't get much sleep ever; Reo tortured her all night."

She crumpled the paper up and stuffed it in her pocket, "Tell him no."

" 'Kay." And she did.

Natsume sent another letter through Hotaru, and it read:

_Dear Mikan,_

_Seriously? :'( Why?_

_Your man,_

_Natsume._

She giggled at the closing but wrote under it:

_Because my daddy has security measures- if I take one step out of my bed, alarms'll go off._

And it was true- her dad always had alarms for all the doors in case someone broke in, and ever since he met Natsume, there have been alarms in HER room.

Not that she had time to sleep- Reo's been punishing her for all the time she's been spending with Natsume.

Natsume frowned at the note, thinking of what crazily over-protective father put ALARMS in his daughter's room when they can't even pay for food.

But it was actually a choice, not buying food.

Tonight was hunting night.

Mikan had the meat as usual.

Reo was a sniper, and a good one at that.

Mikan was the bait; Reo was the killer.

"Here, beary-bear~" she called, her voice showing obvious fright.

She knew what would happen if a bear came.

She heard a shot, knowing that her father had caught a deer by the sounds of the thump.

Then she heard more loud thumps.

She gulped.

It was a bear.

She shut her eyes, waiting for what was to come.

She squealed as the pain went through arm, shirt, and a bit of her chest.

Then the gun went bang.

"I love hearing you scream," Reo said as he walked up. Mikan was holding her arm and chest. Reo picked her up by her weak arm and snarled in her ear, "Don't cover your tits, dear daughter."

"O-Of course, daddy..." she let her arm down, and Reo dragged her back home.

As usual, Mikan was tortured and raped, but at least her good actions today got her less of her torture.

The next day, Mikan's arm was in a sling and bandages. Her chest was also more bandaged, adding onto the stuff she had yesterday.

"What happened, Mikan?" Hotaru asked as Natsume stared intently, waiting for the answer.

"Ah, just a hunting accident!" she said happily, but inside, her heart was racing from lying.

It was NO accident.

"You get hurt every time you go hunting- why can't you stop?" Hotaru asked her.

"But we need to hunt, or we'll starve!"

Not true- they could easily start buying food.

"And again, your shirt had to be sewn up," Hotaru pointed at her shirt, "Nobody in your household sews well, right? So stop getting it torn or at least pay for some sewing or something!"

"I-It's FINE, Hotaru...!" she said nervously.

"One day, that shirt's going to fall apart, and everyone'll be looking at your BREASTS!" she said before walking away. Mikan sighed.

She HATES lying to Hotaru.

Natsume returned to what he was doing.

Day after day, Natsume kept getting hornier and hornier. He wanted Mikan too much.

That night, Natsume and Ruka came home to screaming. Their heads low, they walked to their room...

But not before their father stopped them.

"The girl's really screamin you know," he slurred, obviously drunk. "I put a dildo in her a** and p***y."

"We don't care," Natsume snarled.

"Whoa, tiger. Meow! What's got you on edge, huh? Ohhh, you want a girl, don't ya? Come on," his father slurred, dragging Natsume down to the basement.

"No! Stop! I don't want this! Urgh!" Natsume tried to struggle, thinking of Mikan, but his father drunk wasn't someone you wanted to mess with.

Ruka watched helplessly as they got out of sight.

Natsume was the raping victim today...

* * *

><p>He moaned and groaned as the girl sucked his c**k.<p>

"S-Stop it..."

All in his mind was Mikan, Mikan, Mikan.

His father had gotten so into it, Natsume was the one hung by chains as the girl sucked on him, her arms chained behind her.

His father was filming as usual as he chuckled, perverted.

"Stop it, I want..."

"Oh? Natsume, you want your thing in her? Where? Her a**? Okay." And his father instructed the girl to stick his c**k in her butt as Natsume denied, denied, denied...

But it was too late.

He felt violated as the girl humped on him.

_'No, no, no,' _he echoed in his mind.

"No..." he whimpered. "Father, I don't want this. I don't want... I don't want..."

"If you don't want this, what DO you want?"

"I want HER! Not this girl; I want Mikan!"

"Mikan?" he repeated, hushed, and Natsume realized his mistake.

Now his father would bring Mikan here.

His mouth empty and open, he didn't know what to say.

"I-I didn't mean that, father, I-"

"Mikan, huh?" he sneered. "A girl at your school? It is likely that you'd want someone your age. I personally like little girls, too." He licked his lips.

"N-No, father..."

But it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Mikan, doesn't this make you feel good?" Reo asked the girl he was f***ing.<p>

But she was too dark, too depressed, to hear.

For days, she hadn't talked to Natsume. All on her mind was him.

"... I SAID, DOES THIS MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD?!" Reo screamed at her, waking her from her thoughts.

"Yes, it-it makes me feel wonderful!" she cried in fear, her eyes wide with tears.

But thirty minutes from then, through Mikan's screams, a knock was heard.

Reo looked up as Mikan silently cried.

"Who the f*** is interrupting?" He started up the stairs. He opened the door, and there stood a man and behind him was Natsume. Reo gave them both a cold stare.

"And what are you doing here?" Reo asked coldly, and the man sneered.

Natsume was gasping, for he'd run after his father. He was only lucky that Ruka had helped him out of his chains. Ruka was a while away, having taken care of the raped lady.

"Father, please! I-I didn't mean it! Please, let's just go!"

"Oh, come on, even if you don' wan her, I do..." he slurred.

"Father, please, let's go," Natsume took his arm and tried to drag him away, but it wasn't enough. Natsume bit his lip.

If he pulled any harder, there'd be a fight.

But if for Mikan...

Natsume gritted his teeth, and for the first time in a really long time, the second time in his life, he defied his father full-force.

He dragged his father with all his might, and a fist collided with his cheek. But still, Natsume continued to drag him as his father beat him along the way.

"I won't- I won't... Let you do ANYTHING to her!" Groaning, Natsume dragged his fighting father out of the forest they were in.

"Never come again," Reo stated coldly, and hearing, Natsume gritted his teeth.

Reo watched until they went out of sight before going back downstairs and continuing to torture Mikan... only worse.

Seeing NATSUME here had p***ed him off. Especially him being with his FATHER here. Who did he think he was? Parents don't meet for a LONG time, the brat.

But little did Reo know, Natsume had just protected Mikan from being raped by someone other than Reo.

* * *

><p>Ruka had met up with Natsume two-thirds of the way from home. All three of them were breathing heavily, and when they met up, Ruka stared at his brother.<p>

He was bloody, and still, his father was beating him up. Natsume would need medical attention, and soon enough, it may have to come FAST.

"R-Ruka, we need to lock him up..." Natsume said, groaning.

Ruka couldn't believe it. Natsume went as far to defy their dad while he was DRUNK? What made him so desperate?

Well, he'd have to find out later. Right now, Ruka would have to follow Natsume with no questions and take him to the hospital as soon as possible.

Ruka gulped with a lump in his throat as Natsume trailed him, dragging their father.

It hurt Ruka not to help, but he couldn't get hurt, too. Ruka would have to take Natsume to the hospital, and to do that, he'd need to be unharmed.

Once home, Natsume was a bloody mess, no part un-bloody, and could barely breathe. Still, he pushed on, dragging his father downstairs and chained him up, Ruka watching with wide eyes. Scared for his brother.

Then, once done with chaining their father, Natsume fell back, and Ruka yelled.

Ruka felt his neck and paled.

Losing his breath, he put Natsume on his shoulder and carried him away, getting his phone out and calling 9-1-1.

His brother couldn't die. He wouldn't.

Ruka wouldn't let him die. Never in a million years.

**me: (smirks drooling)**

**Kree: You're really guiding them wrong...**

**me: That's the point.**

**Natsume: WHY THE H*** AM I DYING?! D#**

**Hotaru: I don't THINK she'd do this, but...**

**Ruka: WAAAH, ONII-CHAN! D=======XX**

**Kree: You're an idiot, _Fire._**

**me: Baka.**

**Kree: (rolls eyes)**

**all: The Ending Play is out.**

**me: Natsume, Hotaru, and Kree, BE MORE ENERGETIC! DXXX**

**Natsume and Hotaru: S*** up.**

**Kree: I. Don't. Care.**

**-Ending Play out-**


End file.
